Get Away From Me
by AnnahChelle
Summary: Everything is normal at the Phantomhive manor. Until, Vera stumbles upon them, that is. With her secret and past, a case that has been closed for a while will be re-opened. Vera wants nothing to do with her past, but Ciel doesn't think so. Nor does Sebastian. Nor does Finnian. Working as a maid for the Queen's Underdog, she discovers things she never wanted to, things that secretly
1. Chapter 1 - Mystery Girl

The butler poured tea into his master's fine cup. Ribbons of red and brown gleamed down as steam rose from the cup. A young boy sat in his chair and stayed quiet until the butler moved on to serving scones on the plate.

"Lady Grey?" The boy asked. The butler smiled, eyes half closed, while he still served breakfast.

"As accurate as always, Young Master. I am not surprised."

"Schedule?" The boy ignored the compliment.

"Today's a rare day, Young Master. I cannot recall anything important that has to be done today. Not even unimportant duties, for that matter. I believe you finished all of the documents?"

The boy nodded slightly before taking a sip of his tea.

"Funny. I've always wanted a break from all the work I have to deal with, but when I actually get a break, I cannot think of anything to do."

The butler started organizing his cart so he can exit the room. "Well, Young Master, you can always go on a stroll downtown. Read a book, perhaps. Or play chess, if you like."

The boy scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous. The only people who know chess in this manor are you and I. And I do not want to play chess with my butler."

"I assumed that would be the case. Anything else on your mind?" The butler asked.

The boy sighed. "I do not know. I kind of want to do nothing."

"Ah. If that is your wish, I would leave you be for the day." The butler said, and bowed. He exited the room with the cart, and walked downstairs where the kitchen was.

"Now, what to do with all the time I have…" The butler muttered to himself, walking slowly. However, he was stopped when he heard a faint 'SEBASTIAN' through the closed door. Sighing, he turned on his heels and walked to the room he just exited from.

"Yes, Young Master?" Sebastian said as he opened the door.

"I think Elizabeth said she is coming here tomorrow. Make the preparations." The boy said while he read the newspaper. Sebastian could see the headline in the back that read 'Funtom Company's Bitter Rabbit Sales Skyrocket: Ciel Phantomhive Successful Yet Again.' Sebastian chuckled.

"What's so funny." The boy grumbled.

"I see that the Young Master is in the spotlight again." Sebastian said.

Ciel replied with another grumble. "Get Elizabeth a Bitter Rabbit or something."

"Of course, Young Master." Sebastian said, bowing slightly, and walked out of the room.

_A Bitter Rabbit…. Preparations for Lady Elizabeth…. Must go downtown… _Sebastian thought as he quickly cleaned up the kitchen. He could see Bard yawning and walking in.

"G'mornin'." Bard said, sounding like he was half asleep.

"Bard, I must go downtown for a few reasons. Can you make sure the Young Master is alright here?" Sebastian said, eyes still focused on his task.

Bard nodded. "Sure thing…"

Sebastian nodded in response and walked out. He did not waste time waking up the others, as he knew that they would do nothing than causing problems and leaving them with Sebastian to fix. Sebastian quickly prepared his carriage and made his way to the city.

* * *

><p>Sebastian's arms were full with bags of various things he had purchased from the stores. Not only did he have to get things essential for Lady Elizabeth's comfort, but he also had to restock some of the ingredients required for baking Ciel's sweets. He was about to take all of them to his carriage when he spotted something peculiar.<p>

A girl. She was dressed in all white. At first, Sebastian frowned at the thought of all-white. _Better not be one of those people…._ Sebastian thought to himself. However, he realized that the girl was far off from those who worshiped angels. She wasn't wearing a skirt or a dress like a 'proper' lady. She was wearing white pants and a white shirt that looked a little too big on her petite body. She seemed… troubled? Her hair was a mess. It was cut short, like a boy's, but it looked like a drunk barber had done it. She wasn't wearing any shoes, and her skin was bruised almost everywhere.

"Watch where you're going!" Shouted a man as the girl stumbled into him.

"s-s-s-orry! I'm so sorry!" The girl cried, and ran in the opposite direction. It seemed like she did not know where she was heading though. Soon, she was bumping into others. and all she could do was apologize and make the same mistake.

"Damn these drug-users, even in the middle of the day…" Grumbled the man as he walked away from where he was bumped into. Several people murmured in agreement.

Sebastian stared. _How very peculiar._

* * *

><p>The day went by normal. Ciel had a visit from Madam Red and Lau, like he usually did when he was bored. Sebastian chuckled when he saw how annoyed Ciel was.<p>

"Why… Why do they always know…" Ciel complained in his office. Sebastian thought of telling him that it was rude to hide in your office when you have guests, but decided to keep his mouth shut.

"I saw something interesting today, I was wondering if I could get your opinion on this."

Ciel sighed. "Sebastian, you already know I'm not allowing you to shelter cats in this manor."

Sebastian smiled. "No, Young Master, this is not about cats. Though, I still want to shelter those poor cats with no place to go…"

Ciel started rubbing his forehead with his left hand and sighed again. "What _is _it?"

Sebastian's smile widened. "A girl."

Ciel's hand stopped immediately, and he put it down to intertwine his fingers under his chin, so he could see Sebastian in the eye. Sebastian was smirking. Ciel laughed. "I should have known, It's about time I allowed you a toy of your own, yes?"

"No," Sebastian said immediately. "I thought this would be more of your interest than mine."

Ciel stopped laughing and stared at Sebastian again, silently telling him to go on.

"I assume she would be useful for this manor."

Ciel instantly knew what he meant. Another killer. But one word stuck in his mind. "_Assume?_"

Sebastian nodded. "Yes."

Ciel's brows knitted together. "So you didn't actually see anything."

"No,"

Ciel sighed and his attention went back to the book he was reading before Sebastian came in.

"However,"

Ciel looked up.

"He reminds me very much of…."

Sebastian didn't finish his sentence. Ciel's brow twitched and he glared at Sebastian, but he just smiled back.

After a while of the staring contest, though. Ciel gave up. "Gah. Whatever. If you think she's gonna be useful, go get her."

Sebastian bowed, and exited the room.

* * *

><p>It was late into the night when Sebastian left the manor. The guests have left, and Ciel was in deep sleep.<p>

Sebastian didn't bother with going in a carriage. It was easier, and faster, to go by foot.

It took less than 10 minutes for him to arrive. The place where he saw the girl that afternoon. It didn't take much time for Sebastian to find her. He looked around a convenient place where a person could sleep outside, which mostly were narrow roads in between tall buildings. He doubted the girl had a home.

It was after passing the third building. The girl was wandering around the street, looking around and up as if she was lost. Sebastian was about to step out when he heard a man's voice. He hid himself within the shadow of one of the building.

Footsteps approaching… Several men were there. Laughing, shouting…. Most likely drunk or high.

"Hey pretty girl~" One of the men said. The girl yelped in surprise and turned around to face them.

"Ey, you sure that's a girl? He looks like a boy to me!" A man shouted at the first man, then few others laughed.

Another man said, "girl or not, he-she looks pretty decent to me!"

The first man laughed with them before walking up to the girl, closing the distance. The girl sensed that she was in danger. She started backing up, but her back hit a dead end.

"What's wrong, little mouse? Scared?" The man in the back yelled.

"Yeah, little mouse, no need to be scared. I'm a friendly guy. It'll be good." The first guy whispered while still closing the distance.

Closer, closer….

"N-no! Get away from me!" The girl cried, voice barely a whisper.

"It'll be good," The man repeated.

Closer, closer, closer….

"G-get away!" The girl cried.

"Aw, come on now, little mouse,"

Closer, closer, closer, closer…

"D-don't touch me!"

The man was close enough to touch her cheek. His fingers grazed down to her chin, and he grabbed her forcefully. Sebastian was pondering interfering.

"Definitely a girl." The man smirked and put his face closer to hers.

"I said GET AWAY!" The girl suddenly yelled. Sebastian's eyes widened at the sight. The girl pushed against the man's chest, and his body went flying. He hit the wall on the other side of the street, and shattered the windows of the building.

"Max!" The men shouted.

"Max! Max!" They yelled as they crowded at the man whose name was apparently Max, and one put his arm around his shoulder as he started to drag him away.

"He's not breathing!"

"Monster!" One of the men yelled at the girl, who was now sliding down the wall into a crouching position and crying. The men shuffled away. The girl just saw there pathetically, sobbing.

"What a performance," Sebastian said, clapping his hands slowly. The girl looked up. She had dark orange eyes, almost red, even.

"G-get.."

"'Get away' I know." Sebastian said, crouching down in front of the girl. She flinched a bit.

"Your…. Your eyes…" The girl said, her own eyes widening.

"You were there, weren't you!" She suddenly. Sebastian cocked his head to the side in question.

"What's your… what' your… What did they do to you?! How come you're here?!"

Sebastian smiled once he understood what the girl was trying to say. "No, miss, I have a completely different set of circumstances."

"Oh…" The girl's eyes drifted to the ground. Not long after, she looked up at him again. "Why are you talking to me?"

Sebastian's smile widened. "It's obvious,"

The girl didn't say anything.

"My master is waiting for you." Sebastian said. The girl immediately started shuffling away from Sebastian, awkwardly, for she was still in her crouching position.

"N-no! I'm not going back!"

Sebastian acted quick. He grabbed both hands of the girl. "I am not one of them." He said.

"Then… then… If...if your master wants m-me, tell him h-he can't. He's going to…to...he's going to die."

Sebastian's grip tightened. "My master does not _want _you."

The girl stopped fighting against Sebastian. "Then… what does he want?"

Sebastian loosened his grip when he was sure the girl wouldn't run off. He smiled at her. A kind smile, not a smirk, nor a twitch of his lips, nor his easy smile. A truly kind smile.

"My master wants you to work for him as a maid."

The girl seemed to calmed down a bit. She stopped breathing so shallow, and stopped stuttering. "Work? Maid? But...I know almost nothing about those things."

Sebastian stood up and pulled the girl up as well.

"Those are minor issues. There's food and shelter and clothes… and safety." ('most of the time, he mumbled, but the girl did not hear.) "If you'd like that."

The girl took in a deep breath. "Okay… I'll go with you to your master, then…"

"Good choice." Sebastian said walking to the direction of his house. The girl followed.

"One thing I forgot to ask." Sebastian said without turning.

"What is it?"

"What is your name?"

The girl stopped. Sebastian stopped, too, and turned to look at her. She was staring at the ground. one hand gripping the back of her neck.

"My name… my name is... they call me Experiment Number S-017…"

Sebastian's eyes widened at first, surprised, but soon he was smirking. _Exactly what I thought._


	2. Chapter 2 - Vera

**(A/N: Thank you for follows! Honestly I didn't expect to get them so quickly. Anyway, in this chapter you will understand what the mystery girl is like, sort of. And keep in mind that the reason for why she is the way she is is because of various reasons you will later learn. Yeah. Sorry for the vague and confusing explanation. And keep in mind there may be typing errors, hehe. I'll edit them later, but for now I just wanted to upload this as soon as possible. AND sorry if Sebastian is super duper OOC... )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

><p>Sebastian carried the girl… Experiment S-017, on his back to the manor. The girl insisted on walking at first, but there was the fact that she was barefoot. And also the fact that she fainted not a minute after they started walking. Making sure the girl was asleep, Sebastian started running. <em>Really <em>running. It was hard to do with the weight of another, but there was no task Sebastian could not complete, of course. _Besides, _Sebastian thought, _she weighs even less than Ciel…_

Sebastian opened the back door to the manor, the one that went straight into the kitchen and was close by the servants' quarters. He considered putting the girl in the bed besides Mey-Rin's, but thought better. If Mey-Rin would be the first to wake in the morning, it would be a disaster. She could scare the girl away. Sebastian chuckled at the thought.

"nm…"

The faint voice surprised Sebastian. He felt the girl shuffling on his back.

"where…" The girl started, but was cut off by a loud grumble of her stomach. Sebastian chuckled again.

"Time for a late-night snack?" He asked, but she didn't reply. Sebastian turned on his heels and went back to the kitchen.

He set her down on one of the counters, and she slumped forward a little bit, but didn't collapse. She was awake, but not awake enough to keep her eyes open. Sebastian smiled. To him, she wasn't really a girl… More of a lost kitten. Easily scared, quiet, small…

He quickly put on apron and started cooking. _A simple soup will do_.

When he was almost done with the dish, the girl started moving again, and opened her orange eyes.

"...smells good…" she mumbled.

Sebastian poured some in a bowl and let it cool for a while before giving it to the girl. _Can't let her burn her tongue…_ As he watched her take the bowl with caution, sniffing it before taking a sip, Sebastian's eyes grew softer. _Definitely a lost kitten. _

"...s'good." The girl said before drinking the entire serving in one gulp.

"...thank you." She said, put the bowl down, slumping forward again, and closing her eyes.

"Mr. Sebastian…" a voice sounded from the door. Sebastian turned to see Tanaka standing there with a candle holder. He was staring at the girl. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it.

"I heard something… but I guess I know now," Tanaka said with a smile, seeming to understand a bit of what was going on, before returning to his usual form. He too, dozed off.

Sebastian sighed, quickly cleaned the kitchen, and carried both the girl _and _Tanaka to their beds.

* * *

><p>S-017 opened her eyes to see three fluffy tables next to where she was lying. She looked down at herself, to see a huge (and fluffy) blanket draped over her. She also felt something big and puffy beneath her head. She shot up and turned to see what it was. Something white. Something rectangular. Something soft. She felt warmth on her upper body, saw light only on where it was warm. She knew this feeling. She felt it the other day. She looked around to see where the light came from, and saw a small window. She squealed in delight before running to the window.<p>

There was a big, round, bright, _thing, _floating in the air. She also knew this. She saw it yesterday.

"That's called the sun."

A deep voice startled her. She turned her head to see a tall man with pale skin, dark hair, red eyes, and dressed in black, leaning against the doorframe. She _also _knew this man from yesterday.

"The big ball of light in the sky is called the sun," the man repeated.

"the sun…" S-017 said. "Sky?" She cocked her head to the side. The man laughed, and walked in the room. S-017 walked backwards, scared. _Why is he coming near me?_

He didn't do anything to her, though. He just stood next to her and pointed out the window.

"The ball is the sun, and the blue thing the sun is floating in is called the sky."

"...sky…" S-017 said to herself. "at night…" she started, slowly. The man looked at her now.

"at night… does it become dark? With… with… stars?"

The man nodded. "Yes, with the moon, too. When the sky is dark, that's when it is night. Usually."

S-017 looked down at the floor, brows knitting, thinking. "then what's heaven?"

The man frowned. "A place people believe they go to after they die."

S-017's brows knitted even closer.

"Also, it is another name for sky." The man added quickly.

S-017 gasped and looked up at him immediately, smiling. "Oh!" She exclaimed. The man looked confused.

"I know what a sky is!" She said, loud. "'When he shall die, take him and cut him into little pieces and he will make the face of heaven so fine that the world will be in love with night and pay no worship to the garish sun.' That's what Juliet says. And now I understand what she meant, because I know what a sky is, and the sun, and the night, and… and..."

The man looked amused. "You know Romeo and Juliet?"

S-017 nodded. "Yes, of course. I read it many times. It's one of the things I liked. You know, reading. Although… I didn't really understand it…"

The man smiled. "Well, I'm sure you will be able to, soon enough."

S-017 nodded.

There was silence for a little bit, before S-017 tugged on the man's sleeve.

"Hm?"

S-017 pointed at the fluffy tables, one of them being where she was when she woke up. "What's that?"

The man's face had a smile on it again. "Beds. Things you sleep in."

S-017 nodded and walked up to her bed, picking up the white rectangular thing. "And this?"

"A pillow."

"Miss... uhm. Well. Would you like to eat something before meeting my master?"

S-017 nodded, and followed the man who was now exiting the room. "Breakfast is food you eat in the morning, right?"

"Right."

* * *

><p>"She looks like a mess." Ciel muttered to his butler, making sure the girl won't hear. She stood in front of him awkwardly, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet and her heels.<p>

"If you remember correctly, Young Master, she is a runaway, technically."

"You will teach her everything?"

"Of course."

After a while of thinking, Ciel cleared his throat. The girl stiffened.

"So," he started. "You...your name is… Experiment S-017?"

The girl nodded.

Ciel stood up from his chair and walked over to the girl. "Would you like a new name?"

The girl shook her head. "Oh, no, goodness no. I can't be anything but S-017. If I were S-018 or S-019, then I would be confused with someone else."

Ciel's stared at thr girl, jaw dropping. He could hear Sebastian laughing very quietly.

He cleared his throat again. "Uh. I mean, a completely new name that has nothings to do with, you know, S's or 0s or 1s or 7s."

The girl seemed to be thinking. After a long silence, she nodded.

"Okay. Good." Ciel said, and took in a deep breath. "From now on, your name is Vera."

The girl's eyes widened, and her hands clamped her cheeks. "Really?"

Ciel nodded.

The girl let out a contented sigh. "Vera…" she whispered to herself.

Ciel watched as she continued whispering 'Vera.'

After a while of muttering a bunch of 'Vera's, she finally stopped and let out a happy sigh again.

"So, Sebastian will teach you everything."

Vera nodded. Eyes drifting to the butler who stood behind Ciel. She learned his name and Ciel's before she was led to this room.

"And these are your new clothes." Ciel said, and handed her a neatly folded set of clothes.

"It should.. cover your...skin, completely."

The girl squaled, and took the clothes from Ciel. "Oh, thank you so much, Master Ciel!"

Ciel nodded. "Right."

Ciel, again, watched as Vera now took apart the folded clothes and looked at each and every part of them. He blushed slightly when Vera was looking at the more private clothing.

"So, uh, you may go." He said, and signaled to Sebastian.

"Shall we, Miss Vera?" Sebastian said with a grin. She looked at him and smiled back.

"We shall!"


	3. Chapter 3 - The Crew

**(A/N: Woah, I definitely did not expect to get even more favs/follows... I would like to thank my parents, etc etc. Haha, and thank you guys for reading! This chapter is a short one, but I just wanted to get something out before Monday came around. So please bare with it. And sorry if Sebastian is OOC.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

><p>"I like this, hot bath thing." Vera said as she came out of the quarters.<p>

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "You never took a bath?"

Vera laughed. "Of course I did, silly."

"Then…"

"It was always cold, that's all."

"Oh, I see." Sebastian said. He was eyeing Vera's outfit, which was no longer just a white shirt and pants. She was wearing a navy blue maid's dress that reached her knees, with a white apron over it. The collar of the apron reached the middle of her neck. Her socks and boots covered her legs perfectly, and with the long sleeves, the only skin exposed was of her face. _No bruises visible, thankfully, _Sebastian thought to himself. The white fabric on her head seemed to disguise her horrible hair cut, too. There was something odd about the apron, though. It looked… loose.

"Vera?" Sebastian called.

Vera responded with a soft "hmm?" as she fluffed up, flattened, fluffed, and flattened her dress.

"Did you tie your apron?"

"Uhm. I didn't know how."

Sebastian sighed a muttered a quick "turn around."

As Sebastian tied the apron in a perfect bow, there were some noises from across the hall.

"What was that?" Vera asked quietly.

"There. I believe Mey-Rin will teach you from now on." Sebastian said as he finished up the bow, ignoring the question.

More noises.

"Sebastian?" Vera asked again. Sebastian sighed.

"Three…"

A scream.

"Sebastian?"

"Two…"

A loud thunk and someone yelling.

"Sebastian?!"

"One."

A loud BOOM. And the door across from them blew off along with some stones and debris.

"Exactly." Sebastian muttered as he eyes an afro-ed Baldroy come out of the room, coughing. Mey-Rin, Finnian, and Tanaka came out as well, all covered in filth. All of them were also still wearing their pyjamas. The tip of Tanaka's night hat was on fire.

"Mr. Sebastian, oh Mr. Sebastian! It's not my fault! No! I told him not to throw the dynamite at the rat! Yes, I did!" Mey-Rin cried.

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched. "BARD!" He yelled.

The four servants in front of him all shivered up. "Yo, it wasn't my fault either! Finny tried to throw the bed at it!"

"Well I couldn't just let it get away!" Finny cried.

"Bard." Sebastian said, much more quiet this time. They all shut up. "How many times do I have to tell you…" He muttered.

"You do not…" He stepped closer to Bard.

"Use dynamite…" A bit closer.

"WITHIN THE WALLS OF THE MANOR!" He yelled, towering over Bard.

The servants screamed (including Vera), except Tanaka, who gave a soft "Hoh?"

"I saw devil's horns…" Mey-Rin muttered to Finny.

"I did, too. And glowing yellow eyes…" Finny muttered back.

Sebastian gave a quick glare to the two, and they immediately shut up.

"Please make sure to clean up this mess, all of you." Sebastian said, sighing and rubbing his temples.

"But Mr. Sebastian, I had nothing to do with…" Mey-Rin started, but quieted when she saw a girl hiding behind Sebastian, poking her head out. Mey-Rin looked up and down at Vera. A short-haired blonde, wearing the exact same outfit as her usual maid attire.

Mey-Rin's eyes glowed with excitement. "You hired a new maid, yes!" She nearly screamed.

Finny and Bard stopped sobbing, and Tanaka 'hoh, hoh, hoh'ed.

Sebastian sighed again. "About time you noticed…Vera?"

"yes?"

"Meet your new roommates. Mey-Rin, Finnian, Baldroy, and Tanaka." Sebastian said, gesturing at each of them.

"Pleasure to meet you, yes!"

"Call me Finny!"

"You can call me Bard, if you like, heh."

"Hoh, hoh, hoh."

"Vera?" Asked Sebastian again, turning to look at her.

"yes?"

"I was considering putting you in the same quarters as them, but are you okay with that?"

It took a bit before Vera nodded. "I'm fine. It's exciting to have roommates."

The four servants cheered.

Sebastian checked his watch and sighed. "Oh my. I'm 1 minute and 30 seconds behind schedule."

"Mey-Rin."

"Yesssir!"

"I want you to show Vera around, teach her how things are done, for today."

"Yessssssir!"

"Finny! Bard!"

"Yesir!"

"Clean this mess up."

"Yesir!"

"Tanaka!... You just stay how you are."

"Hoh, hoh, hoh."

"Now, I'm sorry Vera, but I have my own tasks to complete. Mey-Rin will guide you today."

Vera nodded and went to stand next to Mey-Rin.

"You can follow me,yes!" Mey-Rin exclaimed, and tugged on Vera's hand.


End file.
